Sleep
by DemonGirl13
Summary: Pairing: Thrill Pair  FujiXRyoma  Prompt: Bar Lounge. Fuji meets Ryoma in his bar lounge and after a night of catching up and drinking, brings him home for the night. Oneshot. Rating K. Might be rusty at writing fanfics but read and review anywas :D.


Title: Sleep

Pairing: FujiXRyoma

Prompt: Bar lounge.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Authors note: I'm a bit rusty at writing fanfics but as a treat, I'll be doing plenty of oneshots until I can get my writing groove back.

* * *

><p>The night seemed to be laced with secrets as if plotting some mischief against the lone young man that walked through the parking lot towards a hotel esque building just down the road. Even as the sky darkened to black, the lights coming from the building and street lights were enough to illuminate the way, not deterring the chestnut haired male as he made his way into one of his favourite places.<p>

The ambiance of 'Hakugei' was enough to relax even the most tensed of businessmen as he stepped through the glass double doors. Piano music could be heard floating through the speakers as the intoxicating aromas filled the lounge. The plush red sofa sets with glass tables to accent their rich colours, the glistening polished wood bar top, even the baby grand piano that situated itself in the middle of the room gave of an air of elegance that was hard to match.

There was a lingering scent of premium tobacco in the air, giving the lounge a sensual, heady feeling as men and women of the business class socialized with each other, sharing drinks and making small talk as the unwind from the stress of the day.

Fuji Syuusuke, now twenty three years of age and CEO of Fuji Corps was the proud owner of the little establishment, having come to terms with the fact that a business career was much more his speed, compared to going pro in the tennis league like most of his middle school to college friends. He still played occasionally for leisure but other than that, he left the pro tennis playing to his younger brother, Yuuta.

The lounge was an idea he had picked up from his business trips in New York. Opening a bar lounge in Japan had been a little pet project he had decided to try out and it was not really a surprise to see that it had been a pretty successful venture, given Fuji's knack for business. Even Atobe Keigo, his old school tennis rival and now owner of Atobe Corps would occasionally drop by to the lounge, further promoting 'Hakugei's' reputation.

"Ah, Syuusuke, it's nice to see you dropping in. Although I would have liked it if you did so more often and not only because you had something to accomplish…" A voice called out in dulcet tones. Fuji turned around and the perpetual smile on his face merely grew as he came eye to eye with the chestnut haired woman.

"Good evening Yumiko. I'll try to drop by more often but the business won't run itself, no matter how fun it would be to see my employees running around like chickens with their head cut off if I skipped a day without giving them any information." He responded in an equally gentle tone, though his was laced with humour as the lovely looking woman smiled, shaking her head.

Fuji Yumiko, Fuji Syuusuke's older sister was the manager of Hakugei, taking care of the lounge while Syuusuke ran their father's company. The thirty year old woman didn't look a day over twenty one, much to the other women's envy. She had fair skin, medium length chestnut hair, styled in layers, a curvy figure and soulful honey brown eyes. Her kind yet mysterious personality had many men charmed and seeking her hand in marriage.

"Your guest is here. I showed him to the private booth as you requested." Yumiko said, making Fuji open his eyes, the piercing azure alight with excitement and glee.

"Ah… Thank you nee-san." He responded before bidding his sister a short goodbye, making a beeline for the back rooms where the private booths were located. Normally they were used for business talks or other private affairs. Tonight though, they would be used for something a bit different.

"Pardon my intrusion." He said with a soft knock on the door before entering. The sight that greeted him made him smile. There, sitting on the plush red armchair was a young male with lightly tanned skin, caramel coloured eyes and raven locks with a tint of green in them. He was dressed in a handsome black Armani suit, though the jacket was draped over the back of the chair and the white button up was partially unbuttoned to reveal a sliver of smooth, tan skin. Despite the lithe muscles, the figure still retained a slight feminine form with the small waist and the slight curve of his hips.

"Betsuni." Came the snarky reply as a smirk graced the handsome face. Fuji couldn't help but laugh lightly. Even after all these years, the baby boy and pillar of Seigaku had not changed very much. Echizen Ryoma, four time consecutive winner of the Grand Slam titles and the most sought after pro-tennis player the world had ever seen was still the old Seigaku regulars 'Ochibi' Even after his growth spurt in High School, Ryoma had still remained shorter than the rest of his peers, standing at 5'5 while Fuji himself was 5'8.

"Saa… I see you're doing well Ryoma-kun." Fuji said as he sat down across the twenty year old male. His eyes were opened for once as the azure coloured orbs raked in the slightly dishevelled look Ryoma sported. The caramel eyed male merely gave a snort.

"The Pro circuit was getting kind of boring. There isn't anyone I'd like to play with besides Yuuta, Kevin and Akaya. I see Oishi and Kikumaru-senpai from time to time as well as Sengoku and Shinji but we never have time to play a match because our schedules are so busy." Ryoma answered in a voice that most would label as uncaring, though Fuji, being the tensai that he was, detected the slight traces of a disappointment from his tone.

"I see… I heard the same thing from Yuuta. He's called a few times last year and told me about both of your little adventure in England during the Wimbledon Championship." Fuji said with an amused tone as an eyebrow rose in question. There was only a slight colouring on Ryoma's face to indicate that he was a bit flustered by the question.

"Nothing much happened." Came the response as Fuji let the subject go. From what he learned from Yuuta, the duo had been dragged out to a night club by Kevin and had somehow gotten away with getting smashed and stealing a hat from one of the royal guards. According to Yuuta, it had been one of the most ridiculous things they had ever done under Kevin's guide and something neither were willing to repeat. The younger Fuji even swore that Kevin kept the hat in a display case back at his penthouse as a token of memory from their time in England.

* * *

><p>The duo continued to make small talk and eventually ordered drinks. Ryoma had, surprisingly enough, not attempt to order Ponta like the chestnut haired male first anticipated. Instead, he had ordered one of Yumiko's special martini's called 'Heaven's Garden' which was vodka infused with a grape sparkling wine and served with a sugar rim.<p>

"A little sweet isn't it?" Fuji asked with a raised eyebrow, having ordered a simple coffee for himself. Ryoma merely shrugged his shoulders as he was served the drink, taking a sip and closing his eyes as he let the flavours explode on his tongue.

"It's good." He merely commented with a deadpanned look and continued to drink. Fuji smiled and that was how they spent their evening, catching up, drinking and enjoying the comfortable silence that settled over them after a particular fond memory was shared.

Several hours later found Fuji carrying an intoxicated Ryoma in his arms. The younger male had managed to fall asleep after his twelfth glass of vodka infused martinis. Yumiko had shot them both a fond smile as Fuji bid her goodnight before hefting the lighter male in his arms princess style out of the glass double doors and into his Mercedes before driving both of them back to Fuji's lavish penthouse apartment.

"Ryoma.. What am I going to do with you?" the tensai said as he glanced over to the sleeping male who was dozing without a care to the world. As soon as they reached their destination, it was nearly one in the morning. Once again, Fuji lifted Ryoma into his arms and carried him into the elevator before manoeuvring him slightly so that he could push the button to his apartment.

Once in the safe confines of his bedroom, the chestnut haired male placed Ryoma down onto the soft mattress, stripping him of his suit so that they wouldn't wrinkle. As he started to strip off the younger male's shirt, he felt his pulse quicken a bit as more and more of Ryoma's creamy skin was exposed.

"Nghnn…" the muffled groan halted Fuji's movement as his eyes flew up to Ryoma's face, seeing the eyelids flutter open to reveal dazed, caramel coloured orbs.

"Fuji…senpai… What are you doing?" Ryoma asked, the words coming out muffled and slightly groggy as the younger male tried to sit up. He was looking at Fuji intently, well as intent as a partially drunk person could.

"I'm undressing you of course. It wouldn't do to wrinkle such an expensive suit Ryoma-kun." Fuji responded calmly with his usual serene smile on his face. Ryoma looked like he swallowed a lemon as he muttered something almost too soft for Fuji to hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Fuji asked as he looked over the younger male. His face was slightly flushed and he looked…hurt?

"I said, you care more about the suit than you do me." Ryoma repeated with a slight slur as he blinked, shaking his head slightly to get rid of the cottony feeling in his head. The statement itself was enough to make Fuji's eyes open wide as he starred incredulously at Ryoma. Was the younger male drunk?

'Well, he did have several bottles worth of vodka…' Fuji thought before shaking his head and responding.

"Off course I care about you Ryoma-kun. That's why I want you to be comfortable when you sleep. Sleeping in a suit isn't exactly comfy." Fuji said softly as Ryoma eyed him with a look that was a cross between weary disbelief and acceptance of his answer.

'How odd. Could this mean something?' He thought as he watched Ryoma try to undo the button of his pants before finally succeeding. The younger male shimmied out of the pants and threw them onto the chair where his coat had been placed on, leaving him in Fuji's bed in nothing but his boxers.

"Senpai… Aren't you gonna change too?" came Ryoma's voice, startling Fuji a bit.

"Ah." He answered as he stood up from the bed to get changed. He stripped out of his own suit and hung them up on a hanger before walking over to the bed, clad in nothing but his own boxers. He saw the look Ryoma shot him and felt a thrill coursing through him.

'Saa… Looks like I'm not the only one with a slight crush.' He thought as he slipped beneath the sheets next to Ryoma. The duo laid there for a moment before Ryoma in an odd show of affection, probably due to him being a bit buzzed, tucked himself beneath Fuji's chin, snuggling the older male as Fuji's arms went to wrap around the younger male's waist.

"Good night Fuji-senpai." Ryoma said softly, pressing his lips against Fuji's throat before his eyelids closed; his breathing evening out as he fell asleep, leaving behind a slightly surprised tensai.

"… Goodnight Ryoma-kun." Fuji murmured softly as he placed his own kiss on the top of the younger male's head before he too was lost in sleep, thinking that the night had been fairly odd but nice all the same.

* * *

><p>Owari.<p> 


End file.
